PZ Territory Facilities
In the PZ there are many different Facilities available as a result of the modern conditions in the Cities, this makes such Territories able to employ advanced Technology to protect their Territory and allows Character to make use of the Shopping, Clubbing, and High Life of these Cities. Territory Facilities Depending on what kind of Force you are playing there may be some different Facilities that you can include into your Territory, though there are some that are commonly available to all kinds of Forces in the PZ. Common Facilities The PZ Cities of the US are still relatively nice and a wide array of commercial facilities and support are available to a growing Force, there are numerous different Facilities that a Force can build or gain access too as they improve their Territory. Clinic: Attracting a medical Clinic is often very useful in a PZ Territory as it provides much better medical care than 'walking off' injuries, a Clinic Costs $25,000. Fuel Depot: Vehicles burn fuel to get them on the road and on Engagements, a Fuel Depot provides the Force with a resource of Fuel to keep them running, a Fuel Depot Costs $10,000. Munitions Supplier: Weapons and Ammunition are vital to survival on the Highway and attracting a Munitions Supplier to a Territory can make life much easier for a Force, a Munitions Supplier Costs $25,000. Cybernetics Boutique: While you can go into the City to get a Cybernetic Implant having a Funded Boutique can make life much easier for a Force when the need for Cybernetics does crop up, a Cybernetics Boutique Costs $15,000. Check Point: Maintaining security and safety for a Territory is paramount for most Forces and the use of Check Points allows a Force to control their Territory and make it secure from invaders and looters, a Check Point Costs $15,000. PZ Agency Facilities Agencies in the PZ have comfortable offices and convenient access to supplies and as such they tend to focus on the security of their Territory by enhancing their Intel Gathering ability, or holding criminals for questioning. Holding Cells: Capturing an enemy can provide the Agency with useful information about a Gang or Cult Territory if the correct questions are asked in the right way, and Holding Cells are designed for just that sort of question. A Holding Cell Costs $10,000. Security Office: Extensive camera networks monitor the roads and fences of PZ Territories and with access to these feeds the Agency can make quick responses to attack on the Territory. A Security Office Costs $25,000. Informant: While Cults and Gangs are tight nit communities they do use outsiders for supplies and information, and many Agencies will pay off such people to gather information on the movements and targets of Gangs and Cults. An Informant Costs $20,000 PZ Gang Facilities Gangs such as Mafioso types will operate out of a PZ Territory and will often have a few special Facilities for various roles in their district. Safe House: A Safe House is a building within a Gangs Territory that is designed to provide a secret haven for your Gang should the worst happen, this location can support a small number of Characters in safety and security, a Safe House Costs $10,000. Cleaners: Dealing with intruders can be a messy affair and can often result in unwanted follow up from the PZ Enforcers, having a Cleaner Employed by a Gang allows for those messy situations to be neatly cleaned and forgotten, preventing PZ Enforcer interest from growing as much due to conflicts in your territory, a Cleaner Costs $15,000. Dealers: Gangs in PZ Territories often find that while very little is illegal there are always products that people want to by that are for one reason or another illegal or very rare, setting up a Dealer allows the Gang to rake in some extra income by providing certain services and products to the population, a Dealer Costs $20,000 See Also Territory Design NoGo Territory Facilities Ops Team Gang Index Dark Future: Living Rulebook Wiki